DoB10 Chapter 12
Death of Ben 10 is a story designed to continue on from where Ben 10: Omniverse left off. It takes place before Ben's galactic road trip. Plot Scene 1 Max: “Has Ben messaged you yet?” Rook: “Not yet Magister.” Rook sits patiently at the wheel of the Proto-TRUK. His ship floats motionlessly at the front of the Plumber fleet, surrounded by Plumber ships of all shape and kind. Rook leans forwards slightly. Rook: “Magister Tennyson?” Max: “Yes, Rook?” Rook: “The flagship appears to be accelerating...” Paradox: “Oh I wouldn’t worry about that.” Rook jumps in his seat. Rook: “Gah! Oh. It is you Professor. Please do not scare me like that.” Paradox: “My apologies, Rook.” Rook: “Do you know what has happened to Ben? Is he alright?” Paradox: “He is now… Well. I can’t stay long, so I shall leave you with some advice. When the Pyronite fleet starts to run: Stay here.” Rook: “Why would I--” Rook turns to ask Professor Paradox, but sees that he is gone. Rook: “...of course.” Scene 2 As the massive warship slowly accelerates towards the planet, two small blue portals open before it in the void of space. Through the portals arrive two humans, who immediately vanish into their own green glows as the portals behind them close. The first man becomes a large rocky creature with white metallic legs. Green energies swirl and bubble within canisters embedded into his arms and chest. He has a large metal jaw, and the biomnitrix symbol forms upon a green belt around his waist as the transformation completes. Fusion: “Gravattomix!” The second man transforms into a rocky creature with a round body as large as the first man’s new form. Jagged mountains form on his shoulders and down his arms and a glowing red core grows below his chest. The omnitrix symbol materialises on his waist, but as the transformation completes four spikes erupt violently from it and dig into the alien. His legs being to merge into his body as two extra pairs of arms grow from his shoulders, giving him six in total. A large spike of sharp rock forms on top of his head, as the ultimatrix symbol moves itself to his forehead. Ultimate Alien: “Ultimate Gravattack!!” Both aliens creatures raise their arms towards the oncoming titan, and from each of their hands project a white energy. The energy begins to faintly surround the front end of the ship, and both of the two strain as they attempt to slow its advance. The rock that makes up the flagships hull begins to crack slightly beneath the pressure. Seemingly ignoring their efforts, the bow of the ship begins to rocket past them, as the two dart to the side to avoid it. Ultimate Gravattack: “I have an idea, but you have to be ready!” Gravattomix: “What do you have in mind?” Ultimate Gravattack floats slowly down to the surface of the gargantuan vessel before sinking his rocky hands into its surface, breaking and tearing through the outer layer of the hull. He roars as his arms appear to drag through the red obsidian, but to Gravattomix’s amazement the ship begins to slow significantly. Ultimate Gravattack: “The engines! Quickly!” Gravattomix nods in compliment, before darting to the far end of the warship at blinding speed. He charges a ball of energy above his head of intertwining white and green energies. Gravattomix: “Gravitonne Bomb!” With great force, he throws the ball of power into the huge volcano-like thrusters. Fire spews from them with incredible velocity as the mysterious sphere floats ominously through the rocky structure deeper into the ship. The engines closest to Gravattomix cease briefly, before shattering brilliantly as chunks of blackened rock shoot past him. Gravattomix shields his face instinctively as tonnes of magma erupts into space. Ultimate Gravattack’s hold on the ship begins to slip as half of the engines continue to function, and they both start to spin. He lets go of the vessel and it drifts sideways towards the Earth as fast as it was before. Gravattomix floats over to his side. Ultimate Gravattack: “Good work taking care of the engines!” Gravattomix: “Hey, Don’t blame me! It’s not exactly easy to take out an entire warship!” Ultimate Gravattack: “You have literally fused two of our STRONGEST ALIENS!” Gravattomix: “Alright. If you’re going to be like that...” Gravattomix turns back to the now drifting wreck, and holds out his right arm towards it with the rest of his body twisting perpendicular to it. Invisible powers begin to converge in his palm. Gravattomix: “Black Whole!” A dark orb fires off towards the flaming wreck, visible only by the light that bends around it. It silently impacts against the broadside of the ship, before the entire thing begins to collapse inwards. Fire explodes outwards from the crumpling structure, before pulled back into the epicentre. After a minute of watching the warship implode dramatically, Ultimate Gravattack turns to Gravattomix. Ultimate Gravattack: “Maybe next time you should try opening with that attack?” Gravattomix scrutinises Ultimate Gravattack closely, before smiling. Gravattomix: “This must be the first time I’ve seen you use an actual alien form in decades!” Ultimate Gravattack: “Well it’s not like my Ultimate Ben form could survive the vacuum of space!” Gravattomix: “I’m sure you could steal the power of pretty much any alien and survive out here.” Ultimate Gravattack: “Oh shut up.” Gravattomix: “What? Using your aliens is nothing to be ashamed of. Just look at me. I have two aliens per transformation compared to your average of zero!” He pauses, looking towards the distant Earth millions of miles away. Gravattomix: “...We should probably get back to Paradox now.” Ultimate Gravattack: “Oh man I hope Ben 23’000 got everyone off that ship in time or we are screwed.” Scene 3 A blue portal opens in the middle of a small field. The field is surrounded on most sides by tall, lush evergreen trees. A beautiful shallow river flows past the open sides, in which the reflection of tall grey mountains can be seen. Through the portal steps Professor Paradox, followed by the Bens and Gwen from Apollo’s ship. Gwen remains in her Cerebrocrustacean form, carrying the unconscious Ben Prime aloft with ease. As they all step into the field, the portal closes. Gwen lays Ben Prime down onto the soft swaying grass. Ultimate Ben 10: “Good thing we got there when we did! Any longer and he’d be done for.” Paradox: “If there’s one thing I’m good for, it’s timing.” Ultimate Ben 10: “Meh. 6/10.” There is a bright pink flash behind the group as Ben 10’000 and Ultimate Ben 10’000 suddenly appear. Ultimate Ben 10’000 immediately falls onto his backside, clutching his head desperately. Ultimate Ben 10’000: “Ahh! I now know what Gwen meant when she said she didn’t like teleporting! Oh that’s going to ache for days!” Ultimate Ben 10’000: “So, what’d we miss?” Mad Ben: “You missed Prime gettin’ destroyed.” Mad Ben smiles at the thought. Ben 10’000: “Is he… Am I going to be okay?” Gwen (Brainstorm): “He appears to be suffering from residual trauma from the injuries sustained while he was transformed. Combine that with the fact that a Coral Titanoform’s shields does not block temperature changes, he is probably also suffering from heat stroke.” Mad Ben: “So how do we save him?” Ben 23: “Careful! It’s starting to sound like you care!” Mad Ben looks at him with pure disgust. Panicking, Ben 23 turns to Gwen. Ben 23: “So, uhh, how do we save him?” Gwen (Brainstorm): “How should I know? I’m a crab not a physician.” Ben 10’000 steps forwards. Ben 10’000: “Leave this to me!” Ben 10’000 slams his biomnitrix together and there is a bright green flash. With the sound of two omnitrixes, Ben’s limbs begin to reform. ???: “Oh no! These aren't either of the aliens I selected!” Where Ben once stood is now a 3 foot tall, ogre-like creature. It has a huge jaw with no lips and sharp, visible teeth. It's two stubby arms end in short claw-like fingers. On the sides of it’s large forehead are a set of gills, and down the back runs a thin fin structure. On the front of it's forehead lies the biomnitrix symbol. Overall, it looks like a strange mix between Ripjaws and the Worst. ???: “this is Jawful!” Ultimate Ben 10’000: “you chose both of those aliens just to make that joke, didn't you?” Jawful: “well maybe I did!” Ultimate Ben 10’000: “He’s going to die if you don’t hurry up!” Jawful glows green as the adult Ben briefly returns to a human form. Ben 10’000: “Jeez, fine.” He brings his two green gauntlets together in front of his face. He quickly becomes lean and thin, his skin turning an ashen black. Grooves begin to form in his chest, as his face becomes sharp and triangular. His two eyes become a piercing green and flowing energy pours out of his head and ankles. The Biomnitrix symbol materialises on his chest as the green glow fades and the transformation completes. Fusion: “Charmedge!” Ultimate Ben 10: “Woah! Which aliens are those?” Ultimate Ben 10’000: “Don’t ask, Don’t tell.” Charmedge inhales deeply and calmly. The light breeze drops to nothing. As he exhales, a wave of grass behind him turns a sickly brown and an invisible stream of energy flows into his body. Silence befalls the already quiet forest. Charmedge raises his arms forwards, and Ben Prime coughs back into life. Charmedge is immediately consumed in a familiar green flash, as Ben 10’000 takes his place. Ben Prime, coughing violently: “What happened?” He looks up, seeing a Cereberocrustacean, Mad Ben, and a parallel version of himself wearing his old clothes. Ben panics, desperately pushing and kicking against the grass to put distance between them. He then looks over, and to the other side of him sees Professor Paradox, Ben 10’000, Ben 23, and two other future versions of himself. Paradox: “Welcome back to the land of the living Tennyson!” Ben stands up, looking at Mad Ben, then Ultimate Ben 10. Ben Prime: “What’s he doing here, and who are you?” Mad Ben: “Don’t sound so grateful...” Ultimate Ben 10: “Nice to meet you, me! I’m you from a timeline where you kept the Ultimatrix!” Ben Prime: “Why would I do that?” Gwen (Brainstorm): “You didn’t.” With a pink glow, the Cerebrocrustacean grows into a human form. Gwen 10: “That’s why he’s here!” Ben Prime: “Gwen 10! I remember you! You’re… taller than last time we met!” He turns back to Mad Ben. Ben Prime: “No but seriously why are you here?” Mad Ben: “Wasn’t out of the good of my heart I can tell ya that much!” Ben 23: “I told him he could keep his watch if he helped us!” Ben Prime: “That is a horrible idea.” Ben 23: “Don’t I get some great reunion greeting too?” Ben Prime: “It hasn’t even been a month since we last met. You’re like a bad cold I can’t get rid of.” The group falls silent for a second, before Prime interrupts it by ruffling 23’s hair. Ben Prime: “Nah! I’m kidding, it’s always good to see you!” Ben Prime turns to his future self, Ben 10’000. He raises his fist to him, and 10’000 responds in kind with a fistbump. Ben Prime: “Things must’ve gone really far south for you to be here.” Ben 10’000: “And Mad Ben being here didn’t already ring that bell?” Prime looks at the remaining candidates. Ben Prime: “And you two are?” Ultimate Ben 10’000: “You don’t remember me? It's only been a year!” Ben 23’000: “I am Ben 23’s future self. Call me Ben 23’000.” Ben 23: “Lucky you, Prime. I don’t get a fancy Biomnitrix.” Ultimate Ben 10’000: “I’m the future you that kept the Ultimatrix, since you seem to have forgotten. Don’t worry, I won’t take it personally.” Ben Prime: “Really? I thought you’d have been erased or something when I took the new omnitrix.” Paradox: “It takes a lot to destroy a timeline, Ben. A lot more than a simple decision, no matter how grand.” Ben Prime: “So what’s with the family reunion?” Ultimate Ben 10: “Don’t you remember?” Mad Ben: “How could you forget getting your backside handed to you by that Apollo guy?” Ben Prime: “Apollo? He was some Pyronite, right?” Mad Ben turns to his Dimension 23 counterpart. Mad Ben: “Remind me again how the two of you managed to overthrow me?” Gwen 10: “So he has a little amnesia. That’s better than I’d expect you to be after almost being killed like that!” Ben Prime: “Wait I almost died?” Paradox: “I’m afraid so yes. And given the legacy you have, that would have been a disaster of omniversal proportions.” Ben Prime: “But the omnitrix has enough power to cycle through more than fifty aliens while holding back enough energy to create an entire universe!” Paradox: “Yes, but it can only withstand so much direct damage. And with a weapon as powerful as the one Apollo wields, that threshold is a lot closer than you’d imagine. Which reminds me, there is one more version of you here that you haven’t met yet!” A portal of cascading purple energy opens beside the party in the green field. Through it steps Eon, clad in his black attire. Eon: “So it seems you survived after all, Ben Tennyson...” END OF CHAPTER 12 Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben Prime is saved. Minor Events *Apollo's warship is stopped. *The young Bens meet Eon for the first time in Death of Ben 10. Characters *Ben Prime *Ben 23 *Mad Ben *Ultimate Ben 10 *Gwen 10 *Ben 10'000 *Ben 23'000 *Ultimate Ben 10'000 *Professor Paradox *Eon (cameo appearance) Villains *Apollo (technically, cameo appearance) Aliens Used Ben 10'000 *Gravattomix *Jawful *Charmedge Ultimate Ben 10'000 *Gravattack (Cameo appearance) *Ultimate Gravattack Gwen 10 *Cerebrocrustacean (Brainstorm) Trivia *It is shown that none of the present Bens know which aliens comprise Charmedge, and the future Bens refuse to say. *The Jawful fusion was drawn and made before DoB10 was even conceived. *Despite not being explicitly stated, this scene takes place in Yosemite Park; the same park where Sella crashed in Chapter 2. Category:Episodes Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Earth-1010 Category:Chapters in Death of Ben 10